Malam Natal Red Snow Case
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: for SebasxCiel Days-Irisnya yang semerah darah terlihat begitu luas, bahkan lebih luas dari lautan darah yang tadi telah dibuatnya di atas salju. Well, ia tak lagi peduli akan semerah apa salju di London selama Sebastian berada di sampingnya.


Me: oh well, akhirnya fanfic ini selesai. Langsung aja, silahkan dinikmati~

Ini fanfic saya yg pertama kali saya post di sini, jadi harap maklum kalo bahasanya rada susah dipahami dan berantakan *bows*

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk **SCD **aka** SebastianxCiel Day**, jadi saya lebih tekankan ke hubungan mereka. Dan, karena saya gak biasa nulis tentang mereka, jadi gini aja deh, hubungan mereka cuma keliatan secara implisit yah. Tadinya mau fokusin ke kasusnya, tapi yaudalah, gini aja saya udah cukup puas :)

Disclaimer: KuroShitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei, I only own the story plot

Warning: OC (cuma pemeran penjahatnya sih), sho-ai, (sedikit) kata-kata kasar, (sedikit) gore, penggunaan grammar yg aneh, dan OOC-ness (?), yahh.. saya harap sih semoga ga terlalu OOC

Terakhir, selamat membaca~

**###**

**MALAM NATAL**

**(RED SNOW CASE)**

**###**

"Ciel! Kenapa membatalkan waktu minum teh kita sih?" tiba-tiba bocah perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat menyeruak masuk ke ruang baca dan mengganggu investigasi yang sedang dilakukan Ciel di ruang bacanya yang _biasanya_ tenang itu.

"Lizzy!" Ciel berteriak marah. Ia mendesah dan merebahkan dirinya ke belakang.

Ia sudah muak karena tidak menemukan bukti-bukti yang cukup dalam berkas-berkas lama. Lalu, bukannya Sebastian yang datang membawa hasil penyelidikannya, malah sang putri cilik yang datang yang tidak ia harapkan kedatangannya. Dengan wajah letihnya, Ciel menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap wajah sang lady.

"Aku sedang ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, Lizzy." Sang bocah berpenutup mata sebelah itu menekankan suaranya pada nama _Lizzy,_ berharap sang lady tersinggung.

"Tapi Ciel, lusa kan sudah natal. Memangnya kau lupa ya? Padahal aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu, dan aku sudah menyiapkan pesta yang pasti akan meriah di rumahmu ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pesta' dan 'di rumahku'? aku tak pernah setuju mengadakan pesta. Lagipula, kurasa tahun ini aku tidak akan merayakan natal."

"APA? Yang benar saja! Apa kau bergurau, Ciel?" Lizzy menaikkan alisnya tanda tak percaya.

Untunglah, di sela-sela perbincangan mereka, seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam pekat dengan kumpulan berkas di tangannya masuk ke ruang baca dan menyapa kedua bangsawan.

"Selamat sore, Nona Elizabeth." Sang butler membungkuk sopan kepada sang lady, lalu kepada tuannya sendiri.

"Kau lama sekali, Sebastian." Ciel menekuk mukanya dan menatap marah pada butlernya. "Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan." Melihat gelagat masternya, Sebastian langsung mengerti keinginan sang tuan muda. Dengan sopan, ia mengambil tangan Elizabeth. "Milady, saya yakin hari ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertemu tuan Ciel. Mari saya antar Anda kembali ke kereta kuda Anda."

Elizabeth tidak bisa membantah sang butler karena ia sudah _diusir_ secara halus. Dengan tatapan terakhir, ia melihat Ciel namun sang bocah bangsawan Phantomhive itu tak membalas pandangannya. Dirinya terfokus pada file baru yang dibawa Sebastian. Elizabeth menghela napas sedih, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tunangannya yang dingin itu, mengikuti butler keluarga Phantomhive keluar.

"Apa maksud ini semua?" Ciel menyodorkan berkas yang telah ia baca kepada Sebastian setelah ia pergi mengantar Elizabeth.

Sebastian kembali dengan sepiring penuh kue sponge yang berisi sirup stroberi dan bertaburkan gula bubuk putih bagai salju yang menutupi taman bunga di halaman mansion Phantomhive yang indah. Bersama dengan secangkir teh ceylon hangat untuk sore yang begitu dingin di London hari itu, Sebastian menyajikannya dengan tambahan susu dengan perbandingan satu banding tiga. Akhirnya, sembari Ciel menikmati tehnya, Sebastian mulai melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya.

"Semua berhubungan dengan Red Snow Case—Kasus Salju Merah—yang terjadi beberapa minggu belakangan ini."

"Tunggu sebentar," sang tuan muda memotong ucapan Sebastian dengan nada serius. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mencampur teh dengan susu? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menikmati rasa Ceylon-nya."

"Tuan muda..." Sebastian mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela napas. "Saya tahu Anda tidak suka minum susu sebelum tidur ataupun pada pagi hari sebelum memulai hari atau kapanpun saya menyediakannya untuk Anda. Karena itu, saya pikir akan baik jika saya mencampurnya dengan teh. Selain menambah cita rasa, Anda juga mendapatkan manfaat dari susu itu."

"Buatkan lagi satu cangkir yang _tanpa_ susu." Ciel menaruh cangkir yang baru saja diminumnya sedikit, tidak memedulikan nasihat Sebastian sama sekali.

"Tuan!" sang butler menggeser kursi yang sedang diduduki Ciel sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan tuan mudanya. Matanya yang merah berkilat marah dan khawatir. Tangannya memegang erat pundak sang Earl muda. "Jika Anda tidak mengonsumsi susu ... bagaimana mungkin Anda dapat bertambah tinggi dengan cepat? Saya sangat khawatir, Tuan, kalau Anda tetap bertubuh kecil seperti ini dan tidak juga melampaui tinggi Nona Elizabeth."

"Sebastian, aku tidak suka susu, kau tahu itu kan?" Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian yang berada di pundaknya. Ia melihat ke arah lain sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Tapi ... kalau memang _susu_ itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk tumbuh, kurasa sedikit campuran dalam teh tak jadi masalah."

Dengan wajah puas seorang pelayan, Sebastian membungkuk rendah pada tuannya. "Tentu saja, Tuanku."

"Sekarang cepat ceritakan bagaimana kasus Salju Merah itu bisa sampai membuat Scotland Yard menaruh curiga pada Perusahaan Funtom?" Ciel kembali ke dirinya dan menyodorkan potongan-potongan surat kabar yang telah dikumpulkan Sebastian dalam sebuah file.

"Kasus ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di malam bersalju. Awal kasus ini terjadi tiga minggu yang lalu. Korbannya adalah Tuan Foster yang merupakan penjaga Pabrik Perusahaan Mainan Funtom yang bertempat tak jauh dari Jalan Fleet yang ramai." Sebastian membuka laporannya. Ciel dengan segan menghirup tehnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Pabrik Funtom ini merupakan salah satu pabrik kita yang cukup besar sehingga pembunuhan brutal ini sangat menarik perhatian."

"Brutal?"

"Ya, Tuan. Tubuh sang korban dimutilasi dengan sadis di belakang pabrik. Potongan-potongan bagian tubuhnya terpencar di sekitar TKP dan darahnya melekat menembus es bagai anggur merah yang tumpah di atas salju—itu yang dikatakan di surat kabar. Karena itulah kasus ini disebut kasus Salju Merah."

"Hm, pembunuhan berantai ini sudah terjadi berapa kali? Apa kesamaan korban? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan penyelidikan yang dilakukan atas Perusahaan Funtom?"

"Sejauh ini sudah jatuh lima korban. Mutilasi tubuh secara brutal dan lautan darah adalah persamaan pembunuhan ini. Semuanya terjadi saat salju lebat sehingga meskipun ada jejak pelaku, pasti jejak itu sudah tertutup salju lebih dahulu. Selain itu, para korban memiliki hubungan sesama pekerja di pabrik mainan Funtom tempat kejadian perkara ini. karena takut memakan korban lebih banyak lagi, tiga hari yang lalu, manajer pabrik ini memutuskan tutup untuk sementara hingga keadaan kembali terkendali. Karena hubungan antara korban ini pula, Scotland Yard menduga pelaku berasal dari pabrik dan mendapat akses untuk menyelidiki Perusahaan Funtom."

"Aku masih belum melihat motif dari kasus ini..." Ciel kembali merenungi berkas-berkas di tangannya. Dalam-dalam dibacanya lagi file tentang kasus itu. Alisnya mengerut lagi. "Kelihatannya kasus sepele, pembunuhan biasa dan tidak akan mengancam Ratu, tapi ... penyelidikan Scotland Yard itu yang membuatku sebal."

"Menurut saya, mungkin pembunuhan akan terjadi lagi esok hari." Sebastian tiba-tiba mengutarakan pikirannya, membuat Ciel sedikit tersentak.

Earl muda itu menatap pelayannya dalam-dalam dengan mata biru safirnya yang indah. Ciel tahu betapa pelayannya itu sangat berbakat dalam hal apapun, tetapi tetap saja seorang manusia seperti dia butuh penjelasan. Meski tahu hal itu, Sebastian hanya tersenyum kepada tuannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ciel, seakan mengerti pikiran Sebastian, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang menghadap halaman rumahnya.

"Besok malam ... aku akan menutup kasus ini."

Sirup stroberi dari kue yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ditumpahkannya ke luar jendela. Cairan merah itu menodai salju yang tertimbun di luar jendela. Sedikit demi sedikit, merah menjalar meluas di sekitar titik Ciel menumpahkannya. Wajahnya menunduk memperhatikan genangan merah diantara salju yang putih, menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

###

###

"Ahh... andai saja kita bisa terus seperti ini..." suara bariton Sebastian terdengar manis dan rindu.

"Hentikan itu, Sebastian!" wajah sang Earl Phantomhive malam itu terlihat sangat merah saat memarahi butlernya. Ia terus saja menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar tetap merasa hangat.

"Tapi sungguh Tuan Ciel ... berpelukan seperti ini kan hangat. Dan lagi ..." Sebastian meremas tangannya dengan kelembutan. Ia membelai kepalanya dan mendekapnya lebih erat. "Bulunya yang tebal sungguh halus, kakinya yang empuk juga membuat saya jadi tidak bisa melepaskannya dari pelukan saya."

"Cepat turunkan kucing itu dan biarkan dia pergi!" Ciel menatapnya marah.

Malam itu adalah malam natal. Malam di mana orang-orang menengadahkan tangannya, mengharap berkah dari langit. Malam di mana salju turun, membuat orang-orang berkumpul, berbagi kehangatan. Malam di mana anak-anak menatap langit penuh harapan, berharap melihat seorang tua menaiki kereta rusanya dengan baju merah menyalanya dan membagikan hadiah pada mereka. Malam di mana orang-orang menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama keluarga dan orang tersayang mereka. Dan malam di mana Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat untuk menyelesaikan masalah pabriknya.

"Oh malangnya anak manis ini." Sebastian menurunkan kucing yang berada di dalam pelukannya dengan berat hati.

Ciel beringsut menjauhi kucing hitam itu dan mendekatkan diri ke dinding. Matanya awas memperhatikan daerah di belakang pabrik yang sepi yang merupakan tempat kemungkinan terjadinya pembunuhan malam itu. Salju malam itu semakin lebat, membuat Ciel menggigil kedinginan.

"Bukankah sudah saya katakan untuk memakai jaket Anda? Bahkan sarung tangan pun tidak Anda pakai." Sebastian merapatkan jaket luarnya dan mengomeli tuannya saat ia melihat tuannya yang kecil terus-menerus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Diamlah. Kalau aku memakai bajuku yang biasa ditambah dengan jaket dan sarung tangan, aku pasti akan kelihatan mencolok." Ciel berkata terbata-bata. Dingin telah menyusup ke tulangnya. Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Pipinya tak lagi merah, kini berganti pucat karena dingin yang semakin menjadi.

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala tuan mudanya itu. Ciel masih menggeliat tak keruan demi menghangatkan dirinya. Hal itu membuat Sebastian gemas. Akhirnya ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ciel. Dengan satu sibakan sunyi, Sebastian membalut Ciel dalam jaket luar yang ia pakai. Di tengah salju yang terus turun, Sebastian mendekap tuannya erat-erat. Jaket yang dipakai Sebastian memang besar, cukup untuk menghangatkan dua insan yang terkungkung salju. Sebastian menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan mungil milik Ciel. Ia menangkupkan tangan mereka bersama untuk menghangatkan tuannya.

"Se-sebastian—"

wajah Ciel memerah karena kaget atas keintiman yang tiba-tiba. Ciel hendak memarahi pelayannya itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan didapati wajah pelayan setianya itu tepat didepan wajahnya, membungkam suaranya. Ciel tak bisa berkata-kata saat Sebastian merapatkan dirinya dan menempelkan wajahnya ke pipi Ciel. Tangan besar milik Sebastian menggenggam tangan mungil Ciel dan membawanya ke dekat mulutnya. Perlahan, ia mulai menghembuskan napas ke arahnya untuk menghangatkan tangan yang beku itu. Ciel hanya diam memperhatikan. Pelukan yang diberikan Sebastian memenuhi hatinya dengan kehangatan. Tangannya yang besar terasa hangat, meski terbalut sarung tangan.

"Apakah Anda merasa lebih baik, Tuan?" Sebastian bertanya tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya.

Napasnya yang hangat berembus di pipi sang Phantomhive. Ciel bersandar ke belakang, ke dada bidang milik sang iblis bermata merah. Ia meringkuk dalam pelukan mesranya. Kebanggaannya sebagai seorang bangsawan tidak akan memperbolehkan dirinya berada dalam situasi tersebut, tetapi Ciel terbuai dalam kehangatan itu. Sebastian melengkungkan seulas senyum atas jawaban tak langsung dari Ciel.

Kalau bukan karena kegaduhan yang terdengar dari bagian depan pabrik, Ciel dan Sebastian pasti masih saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya salju malam itu.

"Sebastian." Ciel melirik ke arah pelayannya dengan mata yang kembali serius. Mana boleh ia lupa akan kasus yang ingin ia selesaikan. "Coba kau periksa ke depan, aku akan berjaga-jaga di sini."

Sebastian menarik diri dan membungkuk tanda mengerti. Ciel mengalihkan pandangan darinya, ia masih ingin merengkuh kelembutan sang butler, tetapi ia sudah membuat prioritas. Kasus ini harus tuntas malam ini. Sebagai salam pamit, Sebastian mencium tangan Ciel dan mengembuskan napas hangatnya, membuat Ciel salah tingkah. Sang Earl muda cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan menatap butlernya geram, antara ingin marah dan malu.

"Cepat sana pergi!" Ciel berteriak, hendak menutupi rasa malunya. Walaupun tak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka, Ciel tak kuasa menahan darah yang naik ke wajahnya, membuat pipinya merona kemerahan.

Sebastian senang sekali melihat reaksi tuannya yang sangat ... natural. Matanya yang merah berpendar indah saat pikirannya melanglang buana membayangkan betapa lezatnya bocah dengan hati yang murni seperti dia. Hati iblisnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Tanpa disadari Ciel, Sebastian mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipinya sebelum pergi melaksanakan perintahnya. Dengan hati puas melihat ekspresi kaget dan wajah merah padam Ciel, Sebastian melesat pergi meninggalkan tuannya. Ciel mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Kakinya lemas karena tingkah pelayannya yang tak terduga. Hampir saja ia melupakan tujuannya malam itu.

Salju terus turun dari langit malam yang gelap tak berbintang. Suara-suara riang dan ramai dari kejauhan terdengar menyenangkan, namun area di sekitar pabrik sungguh sunyi tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jalan besar memang cukup jauh, ditambah dengan berita pembunuhan membuat tempat itu bagai kuburan. Sepi dan mencekam.

Tubuh kecil Ciel mulai membeku lagi setelah ditinggal Sebastian. Ia berharap kasus ini cepat selesai sehingga ia bisa menikmati teh hangat di rumahnya ditemani Sebastian di depan perapian bersama kue penuh krim manis yang akan dibuatkan pelayan setianya dengan senang hati. Memikirkannya saja membuat Ciel kesal karena pelaku yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, membuat malamnya semakin dingin. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, muncullah siluet tiga orang dari arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Ciel berdiri. Ciel menempelkan tubuhnya rapat-rapat ke dinding sambil mengintip. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat karena gelapnya malam dan jauhnya jarak antara mereka dengan Ciel. Akan tetapi, Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu belakang pabrik seakan ia mengenali orang itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga." Ciel berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam pabrik, terlihat lampu dinyalakan. Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian pergi dengan tidak sabar. _Lama sekali sih Sebastian_, pikir Ciel saat itu yang ingin cepat-cepat meringkus penjahatnya dan segera kembali ke rumahnya yang hangat. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia kehilangan kesabarannya karena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk bergerak sendiri tanpa menunggu butlernya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ciel melangkah tanpa suara menuju pintu pabrik yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Dari luar ia mengintip keadaan di dalam. Lampu memang telah dinyalakan, tetapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda tiga orang yang tadi ia lihat. Setelah merasa cukup aman, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam. Sayangnya, itu jebakan. Ciel kehilangan kesadarannya saat seseorang memukulnya dari belakang.

Di saat yang sama, Sebastian sedang sibuk melayani ikan-ikan teri yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Dengan peralatan makan perak yang dibawanya, Sebastian membungkam mereka satu persatu. Di sela-sela pertarungannya yang cukup memakan waktu, ia membuka jam rantainya dan menghela napas. _Tuan Ciel pasti sudah bergerak duluan_. Ia khawatir akan kondisi tuan mudanya, maka ia mempercepat pembantaian yang sedari tadi tak kunjung selesai. Dengan sebuah pisau makan dari perak, Sebastian memutus nadi di setiap leher para cecunguk yang menghalanginya. Setelah itu, barulah ia terbang kepada sang pembuat kontrak. Alisnya mengerut kesal karena darah yang terciprat ke sarung tangan dan kemejanya. Selain itu, ia juga cukup kesal karena ternyata masih ada orang-orang suruhan sang pelaku yang berjaga di belakang pabrik.

_Oh well, biar kunikmati teri-teri ini dan kubuat lautan darah layaknya yang disebutkan dalam berita Kasus Salju Merah. Biar meriah, harusnya kuundang para kucing untuk menikmati daging gratis di malam bersalju seperti ini. Selain itu ..._ Sebastian mendengar jeritan bocah laki-laki dari dalam pabrik yang sangat familiar saat tangannya dengan gemulai memainkan pisau peraknya dan mencuri sebilah belati yang digunakan salah seorang pesuruh. _Lagu indah yang dibuat Tuan Muda cocok sekali mengiringi hujan darah malam ini_.

Sementara Sebastian sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan 'wajar', Ciel mati-matian menahan sakit tubuhnya yang babak belur. Meski begitu, harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai Phantomhive berada di permukaan. Ia meludahkan darah yang mengganjal di mulutnya ke kaki orang yang sedari tadi menghajarnya. Matanya menatap nanar merendahkan.

"Kau anjing sialan! Masih beraninya meninggikan mukamu!" lagi, pria berambut coklat di depan Ciel memukul wajahnya. Ciel mengernyit. Bukan, bukan karena memar-memar di tubuhnya. Buat Ciel, hal seperti itu tak begitu berarti, tetapi sesaat tadi ia dilempar seperti sampah dan diinjak-injak. Berkat kaki sialan milik sang pria kasar, sendi bahu Ciel bergeser. Setiap pukulan yang membuatnya terjatuh dan harus menggerakkan lengannya sungguh menyiksanya. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa melawan balik karena tangannya terikat di belakang.

"Tuan Collin, sang manajer pabrik, aku sudah tahu semua perbuatanmu yang merusak nama pabrikku." Ciel membalas perkataan orang itu dengan cukup tenang. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum seolah yakin bahwa ia akan menang, padahal keadaannya sangat tak menguntungkan. "Bukti-bukti merujuk padamu kok. Jejak pelaku tidak terlihat karena kau, satu-satunya orang yang memegang kunci pabrik, bersembunyi di dalamnya hingga ramai orang sehingga kau bisa berbaur tanpa ketahuan."

"Berisik!" ditendangnya sang bocah kecil, membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena bahunya terguncang lagi. Hantaman terakhir itu cukup keras, membuat penutup matanya terlepas. Pria bernama Collin itu tiba-tiba tertawa bagai orang gila. Ia melingkarkan tangannya yang besar di sekeliling leher Ciel dan mencekiknya perlahan, menghambat saluran pernapasannya. "Kau tahu apa, hah? Kau anjing penjaga Ratu sialan ... Kau pikir bisa seenaknya membantai keluargaku di East End? Lihat saja bagaimana aku akan menghancurkan perusahaanmu dari dalam dan mengubur nama _Phantomhive_ selamanya!"

"Khhh..."

Ciel tak dapat membalas perkataan Collin. Cekikan di lehernya membuatnya tak bisa bicara dan bernapas. Kaki dan tangannya diikat, membuatnya tak berdaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Collin. Ia sampai-sampai tak dapat lagi menghirup udara dan sulit memfokuskan pikirannya, penglihatannya pun mulai mengabur.

"Oi Collin!" salah seorang temannya memanggil dengan gugup. Ia pun melonggarkan cekikannya dan menoleh ke arah temannya yang kedengaran sangat ketakutan. "Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini! Di luar ada setan yang membantai habis semuanya!"

"...S-sebastian!" Ciel meneriakkan nama yang diberikannya pada iblis pemegang kontraknya. Mata kanannya bersinar ketika pria yang disebut datang.

"Ya Tuan Muda, saya di sini." Iblis berwujud pelayan itu membungkuk rendah, tidak melupakan sikap sopan pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.

"K-kau siapa, hah?" Collin melangkah takut-takut ke belakang.

"Saya hanyalah seorang pelayan."

Mata merah milik butler keluarga Phantomhive itu serasa menusuk jantungnya. Pembawaannya yang luar biasa tenang juga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, sedangkan ia membawa pisau makan perak di tangan kiri dan sebilah belati di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang penuh cipratan darah membentuk sebuah senyum mengerikan. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati tawanan si pelaku. Tanpa melakukan apapun pada Collin, Sebastian melewatinya menuju tuannya. Sisa dari teman-teman si malang Collin menariknya pergi saat dilihatnya ada kesempatan kabur. Ciel memperhatikannya.

"Sebastian, habisi mereka. Jangan tinggalkan seorang saksi mata pun." Ciel berkata lemah saat akhirnya ia bisa bersuara kembali. "Ini perintah!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian tersenyum mengerti. Ia segera melesat mengejar Collin dan kawan-kawannya, lalu mencabut nyawa mereka dalam sekejap tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Ciel sendiri tidak berani bergerak. Bahunya terasa sangat sakit. Ia menunggu butlernya kembali untuk membawanya pulang. Ia melirik ke arah Sebastian saat pria jangkung berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya. Pelan-pelan ia buka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Ciel.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Ciel menggerutu saat Sebastian membuka tali ikatan di kakinya. "Kalau malam ini memang akan terjadi pembunuhan seperti yang kaukatakan, mungkin tadi aku yang akan jadi korban."

"Tuan ini," Pria berambut raven itu menyeringai senang. Saat ia akhirnya membebaskan tuannya, ia tak tahan untuk menggodanya. "Sungguh ahli tertangkap ya."

"Bukan salahku. Habis kau tidak kembali, jadi ya sudah— aw!" Ciel mengaduh kesakitan saat Sebastian hendak mengangkatnya. Ia lalu menyadari ada dislokasi di persendian bahu Ciel.

"bukankah saya telah berjanji sejak awal pembuatan kontrak, saya akan selalu setia hingga keinginan Tuan tercapai." Sebastian berbisik di telinga Ciel.

Ciel terfokus pada ucapannya saat Sebastian, dengan kekuatan iblisnya, membetulkan kembali letak sendi bahu Ciel yang tergeser. Ciel berteriak kesakitan. Air matanya meluap. Tenaganya tiba-tiba seperti terkuras habis, ia ambruk ke pelukan Sebastian. Dengan penuh perhatian, Sebastian melepas jaketnya, lalu membungkus Ciel dengan jaket tersebut. Ia pun menggendong tuannya yang mungil, mendekapnya erat sehingga ia tidak akan jatuh dan tetap merasa hangat.

Kesadaran Ciel terenyak begitu Sebastian melangkahkan kaki keluar. Pemandangan di hadapannya begitu ganjil.

Merah.

Meski salju terus turun dan semakin lebat, yang bisa dilihatnya hanya merah. Bau darah memenuhi hidungnya. Bulan menerangi lautan darah yang menutupi salju di daerah sekitar pabrik itu. Entah berapa orang yang telah dibunuh dan dimutilasi secara sadis oleh sang butler hingga bisa membuat salju semerah itu. Ciel melihat butlernya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebastian hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian melakukannya sama persis dengan yang dilakukan si pembunuh berantai. Memutilasi dan membuat lautan darah di atas salju. Akan tetapi, kebrutalan itu, korban-korban, dan bagian-bagian tubuh korban yang bertebaran, serta darah, darah, dan darah yang dilihatnya membuat Ciel hampir muntah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Sebastian dan memeluknya erat. Tangannya gemetar, entah karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya atau karena dinginnya suhu malam itu. Memeluknya lebih erat, Sebastian menambah kecepatannya.

"Tunggu."

Ciel menghentikan Sebastian sesaat sebelum mereka sampai di kediaman Phantomhive yang luas. Dari kejauhan mansionnya tidak berubah, hanya saja terlihat lebih gemerlapan. Keramaian terdengar dari dalamnya. Ruang tengahnya terang benderang penuh dengan hiasan.

_Ah iya, malam ini malam natal_.

Ciel baru saja teringat fakta penting. Ia sungguh lupa bahwa malam ini adalah malam natal dan Elizabeth akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Ya, mengadakan pesta _tanpa_ persetujuan tuan rumahnya. Ciel tiba-tiba merasa sangat capek. Dia tidak mau pulang, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Elizabeth, dia mau istirahat dengan tenang.

"Ada apa, Tuan Ciel?" Sebastian bertanya seolah ia tidak mengerti apa-apa, padahal ia tahu segalanya tentang Ciel. Sebastian berhenti tepatnya sebelum mereka tiba di pintu depan mansion Phantomhive itu.

"Turunkan aku." Ciel memberi perintah, tetapi Sebastian tetap memeluknya. Melihat keengganan sang butler menurunkannya, Ciel mendorongnya dan menggeliat, berusaha turun dari gendongannya. Untungnya, genggaman Sebastian kuat, ia dapat menahan Ciel di pelukannya. "Tidakkah kau lihat ada Elizabeth di dalam? Sungguh memalukan kalau seorang Earl digendong seperti perempuan!"

"Sssh, Tuan Ciel, tenanglah." Sebastian masih memegangi Ciel yang terus memberontak.

"sudah cepat turunkan aku!"

"Tuan.."

"Sebastian, aku ulangi sekali lagi ya,"

"Tuan Ciel.."

"Dengar, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang perkataanku?" Ciel makin menjadi saat Sebastian terus-menerus memotong perkataannya.

Dalam ketidakpekaannya, Ciel menurunkan pertahanannya dan menatap sang butler secara langsung. Safir bertemu dengan merah darah.

"Seb—"

Sebelum sempat Ciel berkata-kata lagi, Sebastian menutup mulutnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ciel yang lembut. Ciel kaget setengah mati. Tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, tetapi hal itu sama saja seperti mengundang pria di depannya untuk merasakan isi mulutnya. Sebastian membawa lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ciel dan mengulum lidahnya seperti permen. Wajah Ciel memerah, terbuai ciuman dalam yang diberikan Sebastian. Tangannya memegang erat baju sang pelayan. Dengan sentuhan terakhir, Sebastian menjilat bibir sang Earl muda, lalu menarik dirinya. Ciel membuka mata yang sedari tadi ditutupnya tanpa sadar. Darah naik ke wajahnya, membuatnya merah sampai ke kuping. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sudah tenang kan, Tuan?" Sebastian bertanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ciel merengut melihatnya. Sang butler hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Mukanya masih memerah karena malu. "Itu karena Anda tidak mau mendengarkan saya."

"Huh!" Ciel membuang mukanya. Wajah cemberutnya terlihat lucu di mata Sebastian. Padahal ia masih berada dalam gendongan pelayannya, tetapi sikap egoisnya tetap sama. "Memang kau mau bilang apa?"

"Kalau Anda tidak suka masuk lewat pintu depan, saya bisa membawa Anda langsung ke kamar." Sebastian berbisik lembut di telinga Ciel, menarik perhatiannya. Ciel kembali melihat mata sang pelayan. Mata iblis yang suka menipu orang, namun begitu penuh kasih saat menatapnya. "Bagi saya sendiri, saya lebih suka menghabiskan malam ini _berdua_ saja dengan Anda, Tuan Ciel."

Rayuan manis dari sang iblis menggugah hati Ciel. Ia selalu kehilangan akal sehatnya saat sedang bersama Sebastian karena perlakuan istimewanya. Padahal Ciel tahu dia itu iblis. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Sebastian adalah pelayannya yang setia, hingga keinginannya tercapai. Ia adalah pion miliknya, dengan bayaran jiwanya sendiri. Ia masih syok menyadari bahwa tangan yang memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan ini adalah tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang membuat pemandangan luar biasa tadi. Namun, hal itu tidak salah, karena Sebastian sesungguhnya adalah iblis. Senyumnya yang menawan telah mengikat hati Ciel kepadanya. Sejak awal ia memang telah jatuh hati pada sang iblis.

Sekali lagi ia menatap Sebastian. Senyumnya terukir sempurna di wajahnya. Dan mata itu, mata yang menarik kehidupannya. Irisnya yang semerah darah terlihat begitu luas, bahkan lebih luas dari lautan darah yang tadi telah dibuatnya di atas salju. Well, ia tak lagi peduli akan semerah apa salju di London selama Sebastian berada di sampingnya. Dengan satu kilatan dari mata tempat kontrak mereka dibuat, Ciel mengucapkan perintah.

"Bawa aku ke kamarku."

Dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan oleh Sebastian, sang iblis berwujud pelayan keluarga Phantomhive itu memenuhi perintah tuannya.

"Yes, My Lord."

**###**

**FIN**

**###**

Me: selanjutnya silahkan imajinasikan sendiri~ LOL

Yah sekian, semoga fic ini gak bikin Anda sakit mata. Makasih yg udah mau baca, saya merasa sangat senang.

Oiah, satu lagi, saya emang ga tahan buat kasih bumbu humor di setiap fic kayak gini sih, jadi mohon maap buat yg gak sreg (ketularan toboso-sensei) =w=

Udah gitu saya jahat banget sama Ciel disini.. mohon maap.. lagi pengen yg gore2 tapi gak kesampean =A= jadi gini deh

^abaikan curhat ga penting ini

REVIEW akan sangat membantu saya jadi semakin baik, jadi saya mengharapkan review tentu saja


End file.
